


Whole Day Off

by a_poetic_galaxy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No beta we kayak like Tim, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_poetic_galaxy/pseuds/a_poetic_galaxy
Summary: they're very soft and they have me feeling all kinds of thingsI am terrible at summaries but I really hope people enjoy this!
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Whole Day Off

Neither of them care about the dishes that are in the sink, nor the noise from the streets outside. They're too caught up in the quiet of this moment, even if Gerry low-key hates the neon green blanket that's draped across the two of them.

(He'll never admit it, but he wraps himself up in it when Michael's away at work sometimes.)

The rom-com playing on the television is, frankly, awful. Way too predictable and they both stopped watching after about five minutes. Neither of them move to change the channel, too comfy to do anything else but stay in each other's arms. 

"What're we doing tomorrow?" Michael asks, placing a quick kiss to the top of Gerry's head, arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Gerry let's out a dry laugh, "Sleep, maybe tidy up the apartment a bit. Why?"

"Oh c'mon, we've got a whole day off," Michael has that tone to his voice, the one that tells Gerry he's got plans.

"And..?" 

"We could go on a picnic, the weather's supposed to be nice, and then we can come back and just cuddle."

"Sure, why not." Gerry doesn't regret agreeing to the plan, not when that bright smile appears on Michael's face.

"Thank you, I'm sure you're going to love it." 

"Every moment spent with you is something I love, Michael." 

Michael leans down a little, turning slightly so that he can place a quick kiss to Gerry's lips, and the angle may be awkward but Gerry gives a gentle smile into it anyway.

"And I feel the same, I cherish every moment we have together." Michael replies after he's pulled back from the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, you and this damn neon blanket."

"I knew it!"

Gerry turns around, stopping Michael's giggly laughter with another kiss to his lips.


End file.
